headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Cele Community Center
Category:ArticlesCategory:Locations | image = | aliases = | nicknames = | category = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = Texas | county = Travis County | town = Fuller | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = Luda May Hewitt | appearances = Texas Chainsaw Massacre | poi = | 1st = Texas Chainsaw Massacre, The (2003) }} The is a fictional business featured in the Texas Chainsaw Massacre film series. It is part of the continuity of the remake series and first appeared in the 2003 version of The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. It also appeared in the 2006 prequel film, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning. Description The Cele Community Center is a gas station and general store located in the town of Fuller in Travis County, West Texas. It is operated by an elderly woman named Luda May Hewitt and is a perfect representation of the kind of quality and lifestyle one might expect to find in fuller. The place is old, drab, run down and filthy. The store front side of the main building boasts deli filled with rotting animal parts. A large moose head is mounted on the wall behind the cashier's station as part of the decor. There is also an outhouse behind the building, which is equally filthy and makes even the most wretched port-o-potty seem like a decadent palace by comparison. For reasons unknown, the wooden door to the outhouse is secured with a padlock. History In July, 1969, a group of travelers consisting of Eric, Dean, Chrissie and Bailey stopped at the Cele Community Center after a harrowing incident involving a group of bikers. Two of the bikers, Holden and Alex, also stopped by the place. While Dean and Eric gassed up Eric's jeep, Chrissie and Bailey went inside. Alex wanted to start some trouble with them, but Holden encouraged her to keep her cool. Outside, Dean and Eric continued a conversation that had begun earlier. Eric began to suspect that his brother was not going to follow through with his draft notice and join him in going off to war in Vietnam. Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning, The (2006) In August, 1973, another group of travelers stopped at the Cele Community Center. They too had just endured a harrowing adventure. Kemper, Erin, Pepper, Andy and Morgan had picked up a hitchhiker, who had committed suicide in the back of Kemper's van. He asked the clerk if she could telephone the sheriff. She gave him the location of the incident as told to her by Kemper, which occurred some five miles west of their location. After hanging up, she told Kemper and his friends that the sheriff would be tied up for the next two hours and that he asked if they wouldn't mind driving the body to the Old Crawford Mill. Kemper was flabbergasted and his friend Morgan made some sarcastically rude comments in the woman's direction. Kemper angrily stated that he was not going to drive around town with a dead girl in the back of his van, to which she replied, "Young man, what you do is your own business". Frustrated, the men left the store. Outside, Erin and Pepper tried to use the outhouse, but it was locked. Erin picked the lock, but when they saw the soiled commode, they decided against using it. Later that evening, a truck driver named Big Rig Bob was driving through the rain down Route 17 when he caught sight of Erin frantically waving her arms in the middle of the road and picked her up. The woman was desperate for protection, and clearly terrified, but could not give voice to what was bothering her. Big Rig Bob tried coaxing information from her about who she was and whether or not she was in a car accident, but all Erin could say was that she wanted to go home. They passed a sign advertising barbecue at the Cele Community Center and Erin freaked out. She now knew this as a place run by the Hewitt family - a clan of psychopathic cannibals, who had murdered her friends and terrorized her at length. She flew into a fit of hysterics and grabbed at the wheel, forcing Big Rig Bob to ultimately come to a stop. He pulled up across from the general store and went up to the front door. Luda May Hewitt answered and Big Rig Bob told her about the crazy, bloody woman he had just picked up. Charlie Hewitt went outside to find her, but she was no longer in the truck. Erin sneaked back inside the store while everyone was distracted and rescued a baby girl who had been stolen by another family member named Henrietta. Texas Chainsaw Massacre, The (2003) See also References ---- Category:Texas